thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Auf großer Reise
Auf großer Reise (Journey Beyond Sodor) ist das 2017er Special. Handlung Eines Tages versagt ein Signal in Vicarstown, wodurch Henry in den Güterzug von Hiro kracht. Weil er in die Werkstatt soll, soll James seinen Güterzug nach Bridlington bringen, aber er und Thomas geraten in einen Konflikt, wer die Lieblingslok vom dicken Kontroller ist. Thomas entscheidet sich am nächsten Morgen, James' Waggons einfach selber nach Bridlington zu bringen und er fährt aufs Festland, während James sich um Thomas' Aufgaben kümmern muss. Auf dem Festland ist Thomas sehr beeindruckt, da alles so anders ist als auf Sodor, aber bei einer Abzweigung wird er von all den Züge, Schildern und seinen Güterwagen sehr verwirrt. James ist derweil auf Thomas' Nebenstrecke und zieht Annie und Clarabel so schnell, dass er ständig die Bahnsteige überschießt. Auf dem Festland wird Thomas nahe an einem Kanal aufgehalten. Ein Rollportalkran namens Beresford versperrt die Strecke mit einem Schlepperboot, dass er auf das Gleis legte und will wissen, wer Thomas ist. Thomas gelingt es, Beresford auszutricken und fortzufahren. Er gelingt später auf ein Gelände, wo er die experimentellen Loks Theo und Lexi trifft. Sie erzählen auch von einem Merlin, der aber schwer zu sehen war. Thomas entdeckt später das Stahlwerk, wo er Frankie und Hurricane trifft. Die beiden machten einen netten Eindruck und lassen Thomas' Zug abkuppeln, um ihn im Werk übernachten zu lassen. Am nächsten Morgen jedoch sind die Waggons weg und angeblich schon nach Bridlington geliefert worden. Dafür, dass sie Thomas halfen, wollten Franke und Hurricane nun, dass Thomas ihnen im Stahlwerk hilft. Das tat er anfangs gerne, aber die beiden lassen ihn nicht wieder raus. Erst in der nächsten Nacht kann sich Thomas rausschleichen. Aber die beiden Loks bekommen davon mit und jagen Thomas die Strecke entlang. Dieser trifft wieder auf die experimentellen Loks und lenrt nun auch Merlin kennen, der seine Hilfe anbietet. Nun fährt Thoams zum Kanal, um sich von Beresford anheben und verstecken zu lassen, als Frankie und Hurricane mit James vorbeiziehen. Thomas und die xperimentellen Loks schmieden nun einen Plan, um James zu retten. Beim Rettungsversuch werden sie jedoch erwischt und Frankie und Hurricane jagen Thomas und James quer durchs Stahlwerk. Irgendwann krachen Thomas und Theo einige Waggons gegen einen Schalter, der einen Magneten auslöste, der Thomas über einen Schmelztiegen hällt. Aber Thomas wird vom Tigel weggeschleudert, landet auf dem Bonden umd rammt einige Schmelztiegelwaggons. Thomas wird von Hurricane aus der Masse an geschmolzenem Metall gerammt, aber nun steckt Hurricane drinn und das Metall schmilztz seine Vorderräder, wird aber noch von Merlin gerettet. Hurricane braucht große Reperaturen und Frankie ist besorgt, da sie nun alleine arbeiten muss und keiner an einem Ort wie dem Stahlwekr arbeiten will, aber Thomas meint, dass die experimentellen Lokomotiven gerne helfen würden, was sie auch taten. Thomas und James kehren nach Sodor zurück und sind sich einig, dass der dicke Kontrolleur sie beide mag, wie alle seine Lokomotiven. Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Phillip * Einige Wettbewerb-Diesel: ** Einer mit Namen genannt: Ulli ** Ein weiterer spricht ** Noch ein paar Nebenrollen * Victor * Annie und Clarabel * Trevor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole * Einige Arbeiter * Bauer Trotter (Redet nicht) * Sodor Blaskapelle (Reden nicht) * Hiro (Name nicht genannt; Redet nicht) * Judy und Jerome (Namen nicht genannt; Reden nicht) * Bauer McColl (Name nicht genannt; Redet nicht) * Duck (Nebenrolle) * Donald und Douglas (Nebenrolle) * Oliver (Nebenrolle) * Bill und Ben (Nebenrolle) * Der fliegende Schotte (Nebenrolle) * Harvey (Nebenrolle) * Spencer (Nebenrolle) * Mief (Nebenrolle) * Stanley (Nebenrolle) * Charlie (Nebenrolle) * Scruff (Nebenrolle) * Belle (Nebenrolle) * Porter (Nebenrolle) * Stephen (Nebenrolle) * Connor (Nebenrolle) * Caitlin (Nebenrolle) * Timothy (Nebenrolle) * Samson (Nebenrolle) * Ryan (Nebenrolle) * Glynn (Nebenrolle) * Diesel (Nebenrolle) * Daisy (Nebenrolle) * Mavis (Nebenrolle) * 'Arry und Bert (Nebenrolle) * Salty (Nebenrolle) * Den (Nebenrolle) * Dart (Nebenrolle) * Sidney (Nebenrolle) * Paxton (Nebenrolle) * Norman (Nebenrolle) * Hugo (Nebenrolle) * Flynn (Nebenrolle) * Marion (Nebenrolle) * Skiff (Nebenrolle) * Stafford (Nebenrolle) * Rheneas (Nebenrolle) * Peter Sam (Nebenrolle) * Luke (Nebenrolle) * Millie (Nebenrolle) * Rusty (Nebenrolle) * Bert (Nebenrolle) * Rex (Nebenrolle) * Mike (Nebenrolle) * Henrietta (Nebenrolle) * Slip Coaches (Nebenrolle) * Toad (Nebenrolle) * Rocky (Nebenrolle) * Bradford (Nebenrolle) * Cranky (Nebenrolle) * Sir Robert Norrambie (Nebenrolle) * Wilbert Awdry (Nebenrolle) * Die Lehrerin (Nebenrolle) * Der Vogel-Beobachter (Nebenrolle) * Der Manager vom Rettungszentrum (Nebenrolle) * Die Schüler (Nebenrolle) * Der ingwerhaarige Junge (Nebenrolle) * Der blonde Junge (Nebenrolle) * Der Polizist (Nebenrolle) * Die Freundinnen der Witwe Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Der walisische Vogelbeabachter (Nebenrolle) * Die Dame mit dem großen Hut (Nebenrolle) * Der weibliche Puppenspieler (Nebenrolle) * Der Richter (Nebenrolle) * Der Stationsvorsteher von Knapford (Nebenrolle) * Der Stationsvorsteher von Maithwaite (Nebenrolle) * Ferdinand (Auf einem Portrait) * Der Stationsvorsteher von Ffarquhar (Erwähnt) Neue Charaktere * Hurricane * Merlin * Theo * Lexi * Frankie * Beresford Orte * Arlesburgh * Hafen von Arlesburgh * Bluff's Cove * Hafen von Brendam * Blauer Berg-Steinbruch * Das Fenland-Gleis * Anopha Steinbruch * Schloss Ulfstead * Harwick Nebenstrecke * Ducks Nebenstrecke * Thomas' Nebenstrecke * Die Windmühle * McColl Farm * Bauer Trotters Schweine-Farm * Maithwaite * Knapford * Rangierbahnhof von Knapford * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Lokwerkstatt * Vicarstown * Güterbahnhof von Vicarstown * Rollbrücke in Vicarstown * Das Festland * Das Stahlwerk * Güterbahnhof von Bridlington Stimmen Deutschland * Sky du Mont als der Erzähler * Christian Stark als Thomas * Christos Topoulos als Edward * Michael Bideller als Henry * Teje Mierendorf als Gordon * Tobias Schmidt als James * Robin Brosch als Percy * Kristina von Weltzien als Emily * Natascha Pavia als Rosie * Martin Lohmann als Merlin * Tammo Kaulbarsch als Theo * Katharina von Keller als Lexi * Achim Buch als Hurricane * Johanna Dost als Frankie * Tim Kreuer als Phillip * Joshy Peters als die Wettbewerbs-Diesel * Liza Ohm, Sygun Liewald, Flemming Stein, Andreas Birnbaum und Michael Grimm als die Güterwagen * Julia Holmes als Annie * Marion von Stengel als Clarabel * Tim Grobe als Beresford * Eberhard Haar als der dicke Kontrolleur * Frank Stieren, Andreas Kleb, Kailas Mahadevan und Patrick Stamme als die Arbeiter * Marion Schmitz als diverse Frauen England, Australien und Neuseeland * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler * John Hasler als Thomas * Keith Wickham als Edward, Henry, Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt und einige Arbeiter * Rob Rackstraw als James, Toby und einige Güterwagen * Nigel Pilkington als Percy und Trevor * Teresa Gallagher als Emily, Annie und Clarabel * Nicola Stapleton als Rosie * Rasmus Hardiker als Phillip * John Schwab als Ulli und der andere britische Diesel * Steven Kynman als ein Arbeiter bei Knapford * Darren Boyd als Theo * Sophie Colquhoun als Frankie * Jim Howick als Hurricane * Hugh Bonneville als Merlin * Colin McFarlane als Beresford * Lucy Montgomery als Lexi und einige Güterwagen * Christopher Ragland als Jem Cole, einige Baumgärtner und einige Güterwagen * Kerry Shale als einige Güterwagen * William Hope als einige Güterwagen * David Bedella als Victor (Nicht erwähnt) * Matt Wilkinson als Kevin (Nicht erwähnt) Amerika * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler * Joseph May als Thomas * William Hope als Edward, Toby und einige Güterwagen * Kerry Shale als Henry, Gordon, einige Güterwagen und Kevin * Rob Rackstraw als James und einige Güterwagen * Christopher Ragland als Percy, Trevor, Jem Cole, einige Baumgärtner und einige Güterwagen * Jules de Jongh als Emily * Nicola Stapleton als Rosie * Rasmus Hardiker als Phillip * John Schwab als Ulli und der andere britische Diesel * Teresa Gallagher als Annie und Clarabel * Keith Wickham als Sir Topham Hatt und einige Arbeiter * Steven Kynman als ein Arbeiter bei Knapford * Darren Boyd als Theo * Sophie Colquhoun als Frankie * Jim Howick als Hurricane * Hugh Bonneville als Merlin * Colin McFarlane als Beresford * Lucy Montgomery als Lexi und einige Güterwagen * David Bedella als Victor (Nicht erwähnt) Songs * Irgendjemand ist der große Liebling * Wer ist Thomas? * Es ist so heiß bei uns zu Haus * Ich möchte nach Haus * Nichts können wir gut * Was am Ende zählt ist Freunde sein Bonus-Features Amerika * Who's Thomas?, The Hottest Place in Town, We Can't Do Anything und The Most Important Thing is Being Friends-sing-a-long-Songs (Lieder zum Mitsingen). * Landmarks of Sodor: Traveling on the Mainland * Top 5 Funniest Moments! Trivia * Das Special sollte ursprünglich zwischen Das große Rennen und Staffel 21 spielen, spielt nun aber zwischen Staffel 21 und Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. * Tim Grobe, Katharina von Keller und Johanna Dost wurden Teil der deutschen und Hugh Bonneville, Darren Boyd, Jim Howick und Sophie Colquhoun Teil der englischen Stimmenbesetzung. * Das Special ist das erste Mal einiger Sachen: ** Das erste, was von Jam Filled Toronto animiert wurde. ** Das erste, dass von Mattel Creations vermarktet wurde. ** Das erste Mal im deutschen, dass die Nord-West-Eisenbahn mit Namen genannt wurde. ** Der erste animierte Auftritt von Salzwaggons. ** Das erste Mal, dass Kesselwagen Gesichter haben seit Toads Plan aus Staffel 4. ** Das erste Mal, dass James im britischen von Rob Rackstraw gesprochen wurde und das erste Mal, dass er auf Thomas' Nebenstrecke arbeitet. ** Das erste Mal, dass die Diesel vom großen Eisenbahnwettbewerb sprechen, auch wenn nur zwei dies tun. *** Einer von ihnen heißt Ulli. ** Das ist das erste Mal seit Die Dieselitis aus Staffel 2, dass die Baureihe einer Lokomotive genannt wird. ** Das erste Mal seit Das Geheimnis um den blauen Berg dass eine Lok weint und auch das allererste mal, dass sie dabei schluchzen und andere Geräusche machen. ** Das erste Special seit Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks, dass in Deutschland vor seiner Erstausstrahlung auf DVD erschien. ** Es ist das erste Mal einiger Sachen für Rosie: *** Da Auf großer Reise vor Staffel 21 veröffentlcht wurde, war dies das erste Mal, dass sie in ihrer neuen Bemalung gezeigt wurde. *** Ihre erste Sprechrolle in einem Special. ** Die Lokomotiven und Waggons sind in diesem Special in der Lage, ihre Karroserien hin und her zu schwenken. Grade bei den Musical-Einlagen ist dies deutlich zu erkennen. Dies wurde warscheinlich hinzugefügt, um die Dialoge der Charaktere ausdrucksstärker zu machen und in den Musical-Einlagen "Choreografien" einbauen zu können. * Mit 71 Charakteren mit Hintergrundauftritten wurde hier der Rekord für die meisten Nebenrollen in einer Thomas & seine Freunde-Produktion aufgestellt. * Anspielungen an In der Mine aus Staffel 1, Ein unwillkommener Frühstücksgast aus Staffel 2 und The Adventure Begins sind vorhanden. * Es gibt außerdem drei Anspielungen an "Der Zauberer von Oz". ** In seinem ersten Shot sieht das Stahlwerk so aus wie die Smaragdstadt. ** Als Thomas das Stahlwerk betritt, sagt einer der Güterwagen im englischen : ,,Thomas, I have a feeling, we're not on Sodor anymore....", Während es bei Der Zauberer von Oz von Dorothy hieß: ,,Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore". In der deutschen Version wurde jedoch gesagt: ,,Ich habe das Gefühl, wir befinden uns nicht mehr auf Sodor" obwohl es bei der deutschen Version von Oz hieß: ,,Toto, es scheint mir, als ob wir nicht mehr in Kansas wären" ** Hurricane sagt im englischen ,,I'm Melting! I'm Melting! (Ich schmelze! Ich schmelze!)", was die Hexe aus besagtem Film ebenfalls sagte. * In Deutschland sollte dieses Special eigentlich am sechsundzwanzigsten Dezember 2017 im Fernsehen laufen, jedoch wurde am besagten Termim stattdessen Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel gezeigt. * Dieses Special ist mit 73 Minuten länger als die vorherigen. * Dieses Special ist die letzte Produktion, die von einem Erzähler in der dritten Person erzählt wird, da ab Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas selber mit dem Zuschauer interagieren wird. Fehler * Am Anfang fährt Henry an Graslandschaften vorbei, ist aber, als er Connor passiert, in Vicarstown. * Connor hat Caitlins Pfeifenton. * In dem Shot, in dem Thomas bei der Abzweigung auf dem Festland unter der kleinen Brücke drunterfährt, blockieren die Träger die Gleise neben Thomas seinem. * James hat durch den Film einen seltsamen Kasten an der Pufferbohle seines Tenders durchhängen. * Während Theo seinen Unfall vortäuscht, schaut er zu seinen Waggons, aber wenn Hurricane und Frankie da sind, schaut er von ihnen weg. * Obwohl Judy und Jerome in Staffel 20 nach Arlesburgh umstationiert wurden, stehen sie immernoch in Knapford. ** Außerdem sollte sie deshalb eigentlich die westliche Seite von Sodor versorgen, aber sie bergen Henry im östlichen Vicarstown, was eigentlich hätte Rockys Aufgabe sein sollte. ** Es ist jedoch möglich, dass dies in einer von den acht verworfenen Staffel 21-Episoden erklärt werden sollte. * Während Thomas von Theo gezogen wird, drehen Thomas' Räder manchmal kurz durch, was aber nicht sein kann, da er ja gezogen wird. * Wenn Thomas sich beim dicken Kontrolleur über James beschwert, fährt Gordon im Hintergrund über ein rotes Signal. * In Super RTLs Beschreibung auf fernsehserien.de: ** Wird gesagt, dass Hiros Güterzug repariert werden muss. ** Wird gesagt, dass James den Güterzug zur Werkstatt bringen muss. ** Wird gesagt, dass Thomas „auch noch zeigen wolle, dass er alles viel besser kann könne als James." und dass „Ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit" beginnen würde. In anderen Sprachen Waren Adventures * Hurricane * Merlin * Theo * Frankie * Lexi TrackMaster * Lexi * Hurricane * Merlin * Cable Bridge Set Bücher * Journey Beyond Sodor (Golden Book) * Friends to the Rescue! * Thomas at the Steelworks Galerie JourneyBeyondSodorGermanDVDCover.jpg|Deutsche DVD JourneyBeyondSodorGermanBackCover.jpg|Deutsche DVD-Rückseite Datei:JourneyBeyondSodorUSDVDRückseite.png|Amerikanische DVD-Rückseite Trailer Datei:Thomas & Friends UK Journey Beyond Sodor Trailer Coming Soon! Thomas & Friends UK Datei:Journey Beyond Sodor Trailer - US Hinter den Kulissen Datei:Behind the Scenes Journey Beyond Sodor - UK Datei:Behind the Scenes Journey Beyond Sodor - US Datei:Interview mit Hugh Bonneville en:Journey Beyond Sodor es:El Viaje Más Allá de Sodor hu:Túl Sodoron ja:とびだせ!友情の大冒険 pl:Wyprawa Poza Wyspę Sodor ru:Покидая Содор Kategorie:Specials Kategorie:Amerikanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Englische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Lateinamerikanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Deutsche Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Australische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Polnische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Tschechische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Türkische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:DVDs Kategorie:Kino Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Französische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Griechische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Brasilianische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Chinesische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Digital Video